Iceman
Must See Episodes *Joyride *Retreat *Under Lock and Key *Cruise Control Personality Bobby is a sweet, carefree and fun-loving kid, full of youthful exuberance, curiosity and eager to learn about the cool stuff the Institute has to offer - especially flying the X-Jet. As a result of this eagerness, he's become sort of the unofficial leader of the new recruits. Though sometimes his enthusiasm to try new things or show-off his powers exceeds his ability to actually pull them off. He can be described as the jokester of the new recruits since he enjoys being the class clown. He also likes to gain the attention of others, which sometimes puts him into trouble. Bobby will often carry out actions without thinking of the consequences. However after realizing his mistakes he does his best to fix them. Iceman is also very level-headed in tense situations. He will do everything to protect his friends and he is very caring of them. Physical appearance * Bobby's Outfits Bobby has brown, short hair and brown eyes. He has white skin and lean physique. He regularly wears a light blue, short-sleeved shirt with dark blue sleeves. He also wears long, light brown pants and grey trainers. His holiday/summer outfit includes a red sleeve-less shirt, brown shorts and flip flops. During missions he wears the regular blue jumpsuit, with a gold belt that has an 'X' logo on it. He also have gold shoes and heavy gold gloves. On his shoulders there are plates with another 'X' logo on them. Powers Iceman can manipulate thermal energy to create extreme cold to freeze anything in his surroundings. He can achieve such feats by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms to make things colder, for various effects and combinations. With his powers, he is invulnerable to cold weather. He is able to condense and form ice and snow from moisture in the air and manipulate it to form barriers and bridges of ice that he can slide on as a means of transportation. He can also forge elaborate, ice shapes of anything he desires, creating a variety of objects, tools, structures and constructs to even a full-body armor/shell of ice that increases his durability and strength, but still allows him to move freely. He has some sort of telekinetic control over ice, able to levitate various ice structures which would, otherwise, fall on the ground. He usually uses that ability when creating his ice bridges, which are mostly made in the middle of the air. He is able to manipulate extremely cold winds, too, capable of freezing anything within seconds. Last but not least, Iceman is able to freeze anything to the atomic level, making it fragile, as seen in "Retreat". Early Life When Bobby Drake realized his abilities, he took it very hard, putting up the front of the typical class-clown, constantly pulling pranks and playing tricks with his abilities. This drew the attention of Professor Charles Xavier, who enlisted young Bobby into the X-Men. With his abilities, Iceman can generate and manipulate ice and snow and is completely invulnerable to cold weather. Due to Iceman's calm exterior and ability to remain so in tense situations, he is the unofficial leader of the New Mutants, at one point even taking the lead when some of the other New Mutants decided to play their own pranks. Despite his continual pranks, Iceman is truly an exceptional student, and is an asset to the X-Men, especially should they need his services in a snow-ball fight. Season 2 * Power Surge Bobby is hanging out with Jubilee beside Scotts car at night. They are shown flirting, and Bobby creates an Ice Ballerina and has it spin for her. A couple days later, Jubilee and Bobby are walking beside each other while Jean is soaking up the sun. *'Bada Bing Bada Boom' The X-Men are training out on some cliffs with the New Mutants. Kurt is playing the victim and Boom Boom is supposed to go down on a stretcher and save him. Magma along with the rest of the New Mutants were preparing the stretcher for Boom Boom. She rides down acting really careless and blasts apart the rocks that Kurt is 'trapped' under by creating a 'bomb' and she kicks him onto the stretcher. The stretcher starts up, but Kurt falls out. He ports back up, Tabitha starts rocking the stretcher and flinging "bombs". Logan yells down for them to cut it out, but the stretcher slams into the cliff wall. Kurt is knocked unconscious and falls. Scott blasts away the rocks below and Kurt falls into the ocean. Wolverine dives from the top of the cliff and saves him. Back at the Institute, Charles Xavier lectures Kurt and Tabitha about the indecent early that morning while Magma talks with Sunspot. Xavier puts Nightcrawler and Boom Boom both on restrictions for two weeks, which includes being grounded, no powers, and two training sessions with Logan daily. *'Fun & Games' During the house party Bobby & Sam were sitting beside each other. Amara garbed Sam to dance with her. Bobby laughed at him before Jubilee grabbed him to dance with her. * Adrift Bobby picked up the phone when it rang, then got yelled at by Kitty for it. *'Joyride' When the New Mutants members Jubilee, Sam, and Jamie decided to take the Blackbird and X-Van for joyrides, it was Bobby who led the charge. Eventually, they admitted what they had done, much to the delight of Kurt who was just finishing his probation, and had been cleaning up their messes. *'Retreat' Bobby was one of the mutants that Beast chose to take along with him on his retreat to the Great Redwood Forest of California, along with Evan, Kitty, Rahn, and Sunspot, all of whom were students with less-than-exceptional grades in their nature sciences class. When Beast was captured by Bigfoot trackers, the students helped to free him. Season 3 * Day of Recovery Scott and Mystique face off, both mad. Jean tries to probe Mystique's mind to find where the professor is, but somehow Mystique's able to block it. Scott threatens her and Mystique tells him that if he ever wants to see Xavier again, then he'll back off. Their group is interrupted by sirens and suddenly they are all surrounded by police cars and helicopters are everywhere. Everyone scatters. The New Mutants and The Brotherhood take off. Jean is captured and stuffed in a police cruiser. Nightcrawler 'ports into the driver's seat and takes off, but Shadowcat yells for him to wait and he skids to a stop. She phases through the officers that try to catch her and right into the cruiser. Nightcrawler makes one more stop to pick up Bobby then they hightail it out of there. They're almost trapped in a road block, but Jean uses her TK to float the car over. Scott used Jean's Tk to tell everyone to meet at Look-Out Point. At the lookout, the X-men regroup, but they aren't together long before the Brotherhood show up as well. Mystique tells them that she had nothing to do with Magneto's plan to expose them, but that the public response proves that Xavier was wrong and that humans and mutants will never be able to exist together. Jean bursts in and asks her why she's there, what she wants. Mystique says that she wants her team member back from the military, but she doesn't know where to start looking. Nick Fury shows up and says that he knows where to start. Mystique wanting to prove her Dominic, snaps her fingers as the Brotherhood move in closer to Furry. In turn Fury snaps his won fingers and everyone is immediately surrounded by his men, 20+. He snaps his hi fingers again, and they all stand down. Fury hands over a disc with information about where the others are being held. When they ask him why he's helping them he says he has his reasons, but that he can't get involved officially. Fury and his troops disappear as quickly as they arrive. Storm tells the X-Men that they'll split up in groups, but before she's done speaking Mystique snatches the disc from her hand and says that she's in charge. Storm is furious, the sky darkens and lightening starts flashing everywhere. Mystique tells her to back off and Jean interrupts to remind Storm that Mystique is still holding the Prof somewhere. Storm calms down and Mystique starts barking out orders. Everyone watches a Jean boosts the Velocity Jet, that was under custody and the rest of them head off to the coordinates that Fury gave them, which turns out to be Area 51, to rescue their team mates. In Area 51, Mystique shuts down the fence sensors and the others break in too. Storm is standing by in the Velocity for pick up. Once inside the base the others split up. Bobby and Kitty make there way to shut down the alarms. Mystique gets interrupted and doesn't turn off the motion sensors. Iceman creates a path across, but once Bobby cuts the wires, he twirls the cutter around his fingers & drops them. The Security System go off anyway. Security seals all exits, but they find Iceman & Shadowcat who are able to find a hatch that leads to the roof. Scott traps mystique down below and Avalanche goes after him, but Jean stops them. Storm shows up and they all escape. Back at the lookout the X-Men talk over the loss of the Institute and Xavier. Kitty's upset because they can't return home or to school. Scott is upset that he didn't get the info about Xavier's location from Mystique, but Logan tells him that they'll find him on their own. Ororo tells them all that they have a new world to deal with now, one that fears them and that somehow they have to find a way to teach them that they are the good guys before it's too late. *'The Stuff of Heros' The rest of the X-kids are hiding out in a cave. Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Iceman rig up a tiny handheld TV so that everyone can watch the hearings. Rogue and Logan come flying into the cave with the military right behind them. Logan wants to fight, but Cyclops stops him. He has Iceman ice up the cave entrance as they argue about what to do. Logan says that the military is now the enemy, they have to fight. Cyclops says that they're not, and that the X-Men are supposed to be heroes. Wolverine finally says that if Cyclops wants to take charge, then they're on their own and he takes off. The X-Kids disable the choppers without hurting anyone and take off in the X-Jet. The kids pick up coverage of the hearings on the jet and find out that Juggernaut is on the loose. The X-Men finally arrive at the dam and go head to head with Juggernaut. While Jean and Iceman temporarily fix the hole that Juggernaut put in the dam. Juggernaut busts his way out of the dam wall Shadowcat trapped him in. Cyclops blasts him full force with his beams and knocks the helmet off of his head. But he himself gets caught. All three of the boys rush him and try to help, Juggernaut swats them all off. Juggernaut looses hold of Cyclops and Nightcrawler ports him to safety as Rogue continues to absorb his powers. Finally the two of them collapse. They go head to head, but Juggernaut can't touch Rogue. She lifts him up over her head and throws him from the top of the dam. In mid flight, Iceman freezes him into a huge block of Ice. Then they lose track of him. The X-Men find Xavier locked up in Juggernaut's holding tank. Later, the President gives a speech saying that the X-Men have been cleared of all charges and that the real villain behind the Sentinel fiasco, Trask, has been jailed. He says that everyone should be more open minded about mutants and that from now on they should be free of any prosecution. *'Mainstream' Xavier mentally wakes up all of the X-kids and calls the older kids into a meeting, while the younger once have breakfast. *'X-treme Measures' Bobby is in the kitched pouring himself milk when Ray reminds Evan he has a skateboarding tournament that day, and they all rush off to the tournament. *'Under Lock and Key' When Mesmero resurfaced, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Jean Grey, and Iceman all came together to try and stop the spider-stone key, but Magneto destroyed it before they could stop him from doing so. This was Iceman's first mission working with the senior X-Men team, and may indicate a promotion at some point. *'Cruse Control' Later in the year, Ororo decided that the X-Men could use a break, and takes them on a cruise. During the cruise, after having been outted as mutants, Bobby, along with Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Tabitha, and Amara, hopped ship and went to a small, volcanic island, where the habitants actually like the mutants, rather than feared them. While there, Amara accidently tapped deeper into her powers than she knew she could, and activated the volcano. She was later able to use her powers to shut the volcano off, and the group returned to the ship to face a reprimand from Ororo. Season 4 The Future Iceman is seen to have officially joined the X-Men in Xavier's vision of the future. Appearances Notes Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Jean Grey, and Iceman all came together to try and stop the spider-stone key. They are also, the 5 original X-men! Iceman was intended to be a main X-Man from the start, but he was dropped in favor of the created nephew of Storm, Spyke. Once Spyke was dropped in the third season, Iceman became more prominent. Other faces of the Iceman Uncanny-Iceman.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) New_X-MEN_-_Iceman.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) X-Men_Phoenix-_Bobby.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) Legacy_-_Iceman.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) X-men-_Iceman.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Age_X_-_Iceman.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) X2-_IcemanII.png|'X2: X-Men United' Film (2003) Last_Stand_-_Iceman.png|'X-Men: The Last Stand' Film (2006) Last_Stand-_Bob.png|'X-Men: The Last Stand' Film (2006) Spiderman and Amazing Friends .Iceman.jpg|Spiderman and Amazing Friends (1981-1983) Spiderman and Amazing Friends .Iceman.02jpg.jpg|Spiderman and Amazing Friends (1981-1983) X-menAni-Iceman.png|X-Men: The Animated Series TV Series(1992-1997) W & X-men - Bobby.png|Wolverine and the X-Men TV Series (2008-2009) W & X-men - Iceman.png|Wolverine and the X-Men TV Series (2008-2009) Mad - Icsedman.png|MAD (2011) X-Men Ledgens - Ice.png|X-Men Ledgens I (2004) X-Men Ledgens II - Iceman.png|X-Men Legends II (2005) X-Men Destiny .Iceman.jpg|X-Men Destiny Video Game (2011) Lego Marvel Super Heroes .Iceman.png|Lego Marvel Superheroes Video Game (2013) Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:New Mutant Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Leader